Revival
by the-voiceless
Summary: Bella's bf is still gone. Jacob likes you, alot. The boy you like doesn't like you. Bella is your best friend. And guess what? Everyone is in danger. Because of love?
1. Party and Drama

**Name: Alika Strand**

**Age: 15 (gonna be your birthday soon)**

**Eyes: A beautiful light golden brown**

**Hair: Black with a blue gorgeous shine**

**Personality: Sweet, funny, kind, shy, see through people, sarcastic, confident, bold, outgoing, giving, nice, thoughtful, and very creative in arts such as writing and painting.**

**Your human**

Chapter 1:

"Alika, dear. Do you have everything you need for school?" asked my middle aged mom and she gave a small glum look at me and I nodded and put in a large pack of pencils in the shopping cart as we were waiting in line for the cashier, and not saying a word to her at all.

I put my hands in my pocket and leaned on one foot and looked around, and I noticed that other teenagers with plastic shopping bags on their arms, and looking at the price tags in some boxed containers, who were preparing for school too. Every year, there would be that sad and disappointed sighs and 'bored out of my mind' look on all their faces, knowing the fact that summer was over and gone and had passed by way too fast again It was usual. Too bad.

"Sweety, can you push the shopping cart out into the drive way? I'll be right with you." Mom got out her money from her purse and she motioned to the cash register to come forward and she was picking out what cigarette packet she wanted. There was a large collection in her bag.

I didn't smile. For the past 14 months and 4 days I wasn't proud that mom began to smoke and drink. Like to all things, there was a reason. Dad left. And this time, he promised to both me and mom that we wasn't going to come back And like always, he was being serious about it.

I didn't look at her and pushed the cart out of Wal-Mart and out hissing moving door and kept walking out into the night until I found our silver BMW parked sloppily way in the back of the parking lot, and I took out the keys. I pushed the little button. It unlocked. I opened the back trunk and began to haul all my school supplies in and closed the trunk door and I walked by the car and sat in shotgun, and waited until mom came back with a lit cigarette in her mouth. Smoking.

This Saturday night we drove home in silence, like always. We pulled into the driveway and I gave a small sigh. Mom stopped the car and she went inside the house quickly and she was still silent, like always. I got inside the house and made a small dinner that cold and lonely evening and ate alone at the family table, like always. Somehow Mom would disappear with her thin and inappropriate black mini dress that was missing from her small and tattered closet with the car gone and leave me there wondering where she went off to, like always.

I sat on the couch in the living room, alone, and watching TV and organizing my supplies perfectly in my backpack so when school comes in 7 days I'd be prepared and know where everything was. I got up and walked to our almost-empty fridge and fixed myself a small sandwich that was only made of ham and cheese, but I didn't mind, and when I finished making my sandwich, I softly jogged up to my room on the second floor and went into my closet. Strange I know, but it's the one place where I can find some little peace within this hellish house.

From my small and dark closet in the corner of my room, I softly grabbed out a small light tan box which had absolutely no little decoration what so ever printed on it and I slowly opened it, to reveal what I've only known my whole life that have lead me to where I am now. Rules. In a strict household like this, it's impossible to have a good time and I've never known 'a good time' when it's put in front of me or shown in front of me. It was a taste of what my life was like, and some of many people wouldn't understand what it was like for me, but I don't want them to anyway. On the bottom of the box, waiting for me, I saw hundreds of bright memorable pictures of my dad who had simply walked out of my life and didn't care about me anymore. I don't even remember why I'm keeping pictures of a traitor of my heart.

These were the only and last pictures of my entire life that I'll ever see of him, again. I risked and dared, and one by one the hundred perfect pictures were torn from each corner and thrown into the trash can without a second thought that came to my head and I smile in satisfaction. Perfect.

My thoughts were disrupted by 4 hard knocks that echoed from my front mahogany door and I walked downstairs with caution and I looked out the small window and saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very worried and friendly expression on her face. There was another girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a soft and straight expression her face along with the others, and it was sorta obvious how they were both twins. I gave a small smile and opened the door and then was greeted by their smiles that had their pearly white teeth staring at me.

"Hey, Sonya. Hey Alex." I greeted and they both smiled and they were both wearing yellow tank tops with dark blue jeans and pink sandals with a red and blue hair band tied back neatly in their hair.

"Hey Alika!" They said at the same time. "Dude, we saw your mom ditch on you about 15 minutes ago. Anything happen between you two?"

"Nothing. She didn't say anything, and I didn't know she left."

They frowned at me and I knew their expressions that perfectly spelled out worry and a lot of concern, but I ignored it. "Don't worry, I'm use to it. Anyway, how are you guys? Did summer go ok? Haven't seen you guys in awhile." I smiled and their cheery spirits came back along with their pearly white smiles.

I was glad that I changed the subject, and we talked to each other. Alex got a new boyfriend and Sonya was enjoying being with her boyfriend, and the twins took an awesome vacation to New York to visit their grandparents and celebrate their anniversary and their grandpa's birthday too, he turned 89. Going pretty old, but it very natural for us human beings, and I didn't mind that.

"So, what party do you guys want to plan? It's the last party of the summer, and we have to enjoy every little bit of summer left. It's the '_Sad Last Summer Vacation Day We'll Have Until Next Summer_' party, and we have to enjoy it!!" Alex said with a smile and sipped on her Coke in her glass cup.

"Ok, I'll bring the snacks," announced Sonya holding up her cup and acted as if she was a king.

"Decorations!" exclaimed Alex holding up her cup with a smile, and it was her favorite thing to do at a party.

"I'll deal with my mom, and we can have the party here. Then we can go wild, and she won't mind anyway…" I gave a smile and was quite excited about this up-coming party and was really glad that all the depressing discussions were over. Finally school was coming up, and classes would start along with volleyball try-outs, and it would be my fourth year playing the beautiful sport.

~~THE NEXT DAY~~

"Do you guys have those balloons up yet!? Huh!?" I asked as there was a soft sound coming from my radio, and my gaze fell upon the twins and their expression said a lot about themselves, I chuckled. Alex pouted as Sonya was about to cry her heart out, and I giggled again.

"Sorry! These things are freakn stubborn!"

"Stop whining and get up there! I'm holding the ladder down. Don't flip out."

"Hey! You know I'm afraid of heights! Ok!? Take it easy!"

"Well that doesn't stop me from holding this ladder!" Alex shouted at Sonya, and Sonya was on top of a ladder trying to put up balloons on the wall, and I was looking down at my cellphone at my _**Party Friends List **_on the contacts.

"Ok, all the people I have down are…Ellie, Mark, Rose, Jake, Kevin, Bella, Jacob, Sara, Eric, Angela, Tyler, Rachael, Joey, Emma, Alisa, Mike, Nick, Ian, Emily, Becca, Marilyn, Duke, Scott, Jeff, Cooper, Monica, Olivia, Amy, Judy, Megan, Michaela, Rick, and including…us."

"35 people…" I recalled and calculated them together in my head, and then the memory of all our friends dancing around.

"It didn't break our record last year. Remember? 45 people." Sonya smiled.

"Only 10 more people. SO close…" Alex pouted and imagined the party last year.

"Oh yea, and then the cops came by and…." Alex trailed off, going off into memories as she stared off into space.

"It didn't end too well." I shook my head but gave a smug smile.

"Are we still on probation?" Alex tilted her head and looking up into the sky.

"I don't know…" My eyes looked off in another direction, wondering.

"Ok, I think we're done!"

The place looked amazing! There was black, red, and blue balloons along with electric green balloons floating about and a huge bowl of punch juice was placed on the table. A whole bunch of snacks was placed on the table that wasn't legal in the United States yet, but we'd still pull it off anyway. And we installed electric lights on the ceilings and along the walls like pillars. We tested the lights to see if it would work, and it proved to be successful and it seriously looked like an L.A. Night Club in my own house. We could be Club Owners if we wanted to, but we're something better….cool teenage girls that could rock each other's world.

"We're ready! Everything's set and ready to go."

"Ok, everyone's on their way. Should be here in 5 minutes."

"Let's get this show on the road."

I smiled and unlocked the door and the back door to let the people in from wherever they came from, and all we had to do was sit on the couch and wait. In the mean time, we would sit on the couch my mother bought last summer and watch American Idle……new episode.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"OH MY GAWD!! WHAT SONG IS THIS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!! IT'S AWSOME!!!!!"

"HAS ANYONE SEEN BELLA!?"

"WHO!? WHICH BELLA!? I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE NAMED BELLA!!!!"

"I DON'T KNOW!! SHE SAID SHE'D BE HERE!!!"

"I HOPE SHE GETS HERE!" I hoped (while screaming) very much, because she was my best friend when we were kids.

"ANYONE WANT REFILLS!?" Alex asked us loudly and took our huge red cups to get more beer/punch in the kitchen and she had to fight her way through the crowd in order to get there. Lights were flashing in and out and the whole house was literally jumping up and down with the loud beat of the unknown music that was being blasted from the huge black speakers in the corners of the room. Everyone in the house was either talking, laughing, or crowd surfing.

"CAN WE GET SOME AIR!?!" I screamed out my question and we made our way to the porch and there we could use our regular voices. I almost lost my voice. As we got outside and into the backyard, I noticed that two people were talking with each other, and one person had short cropped black hair and he was freakn huge with a soft expression. He was talking to the other person, and she was a thin and slender stick compared to the huge male. She had brown hair and the rest of her was….familiar.

It was Bella and Jacob! Talking! Together! It had been a long time I've seen them together again, not arguing ruthlessly about Bella's ex-boyfriend again. That was just so annoying. They weren't talking about something that was dramatic at all, and that was good, and that means both sides were at peace. They seemed to be good friends again, and I was happy for them and smiled. They noticed me.

"Hey Bella! I'm SO glad you made it!" I happily cheered and came to them, and Bella grinned and we exchanged awkward small hugs with each other, and I was so happy to see her again. I haven't seen her the whole summer.

"Yea. Great party, you're having. We're having a great time." Bella gave a small smile and Jacob put his gaze down upon the floor and hopped up and sat on the deck of the porch, seating himself comfortably.

"It's great to see you Jacob," I smiled at Jacob," I didn't see you two come in through the front door. How did ya guys end up here?"

"Yea…we came from the back way." Bella pointed with her thumb to the dark trees.

"From the forest?" I asked and narrowed my eyes, and never though Bella would just randomly come from the pines.

"Yea." Bella blinked and Jacob put his gaze on me.

That was an awkward reply that came from a female, along with a large male, but I didn't mind. They were teenagers after all!

"Ok. Well there's music, food, drinks, people inside. And me." I smiled and turned away to return back to Alex.

"I-It's good to see you, Alika, fun party. Very fun. It's good to see you," Jacob replied quickly and looking up at me and at the floor before I could go off to Sonya. I waved and continued to walk off, and Alex and Sonya were talking happily with each other and they saw me. Their gaze was to me and it fell at Bella and Jacob that stood far behind me. I met back with Sonya and Alex, then they suddenly gawked and crowded around me and waved their hands around excitedly.

"Oh my god, it looks like Bella stole your man away! Oh damn!" Alex poked me, quite hard.

"He's not my man, you weirdos." I chuckled and sipped my punch/beer from my cup.

"But you wish he was…" Alex teased, this was her time to joke around.

"Jacob and Bella aren't dating." I pointed out and faced away from them, but they popped up in front of me. Stopping me from escaping their gossip circle.

"We know, we just tried to make you jealous." Sonya smirked.

"I wouldn't be. I'm not…interested in Jacob, that's all. I'm more focused on other stuff that's all."

"Like, Jeff?"

Alex said and we all went silent and they both looked at me, and I softly tapped my cup with my fingers. Alex should've known to not use his name in front of me, but when she doesn't obey a small request I make, she just has to be a bitch and remind of…the worse and that pissed me off.

"Yea…" I whispered in a low voice, and then pictured the image of him in my mind and then shuddered. It was an awful thing to think about, but I still liked to have memories of it anyway. I just….liked him. Jeff was a big thing in my life, and my vision was focused on him the most in my school, instead of homework.

"But doesn't it bother you that you know that Jacob likes you, but you ignore that? Like it's a little boy crush and the girl just…ignores him, and deep down inside that little boy is slowly being killed? Doesn't it bother you…just one little bit?"

"No…" I shook my head and gave a small smile. I know…I'm a bitch.

"Is your heart made of stone? Who are you!?" Sonya cringed.

"Sonya, save the whole Drama Queen thing for later! Ok, if Alika likes Jeff and not Jacob, then that's totally fine. Its her decision, not ours and I totally support that, because Alika's my friend and I want the best for her…"

"Thank you Alex. I knew you were always the understandable one." I smiled and Alex patted me on the back.

"And the horny one…" Sonya pointed out for Alex, and Alex gave a glare, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Alex wants Jacob for herself," Sonya smiled. Sonya and I stared at Alex. For Alex, the silence was unbearable.

"What!? He is SO freakn hot its not even funny! I like him so much I'm not even going to lie! If Alika passes on Jacob, then I get my turn!" Alex protested.

"What i-if I want him too?" Sonya stated, looking away.

"Well wait in line, sweetheart." Alex snapped.

"Not if I cut in line first!" Sonya came closer to her sister.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" Alex snarled and gave a hard glare.

"I would dare! I can take what I want."

"Not if I kill you first!" Alex snapped her fingers in some little fury, and it was a serious and total Stare-Down of the year!

"Girls, please! You're making a scene! Take this somewhere else if you two are going to have a bitch fight!" I yelled and everyone was looking at us, and we all fell silent. I sighed and covered my mouth, in embarrassment.

"Whatever. And you better hope that--oh my god. Oh my god, he's coming over here. He's coming over here. Act normal! How's my hair?" Sonya started to freak out, and I looked over in the crowd.

"Who?" I asked, still scanning the crowd.

"Jacob, if course, you idiot! Duh! I mean, oh my god, isn't it obvious?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Holy crap! Stand back, Alex, Jacob's playing his game for me. How's my makeup? He's coming for me! Yay!" Sonya smiled proudly and was softly fixing her hair, makeup, and her clothes.

"More like, playing his game for Alika!" Alex gasped.

"What!?" I questioned and then grew stiff, as I felt a strong and warm present come behind me in a sudden rush and I felt dizzy. My breathe stopped, and then I closed my eyes, and then hoped that he would talk to someone else or pass on by or just…..do something that doesn't involve me! Because I wasn't in a good mood to talk socially about something, and my shoulders trembled.

"H-Hey Alika…" Jacob came up, cautiously, and I didn't turn around to face him and I was just pretending I didn't hear him.

"Alika…?"

I just _had_ to turn around.

"Hi…"

"Umm, great party. I mean, this is huge, great party."

"Um, thanks."

"You enjoying yourself?"

"Yea…"

There was an awkward silence. Alex and Sonya waited for either me or Jacob to break the silence, and the awkwardness was unbearable!

"Hi…" Jacob looked at Sonya and Alex. Both twins stiffened and waved their fingers at him and giggled like idiots.

Another awkward silence.

"Have you met Alex and Sonya, Jacob?" I suddenly said while pushing both twins forward to him and at the moment….the twins were my only excuse to get the hell outta there!

"Umm, yea. I think so. Haven't I?" Jacob was puzzled while he looked at the twins and he gave me a look.

"Maybe you should get to know them!" I snapped and hastily pushed them forward and left the two horny twins to meet their demise/romance that they had SO longed for, about nearly a year now. The twins grinned at him lustfully, and Jacob was getting really, really, really nervous at the horny look on their faces.

I jogged inside and hoped to find Jeff. I fought my way through the crowd and had then just found myself surrounded by people in the living room. Two people were having a contest of who could drink the most beer under 25 seconds. The room was spinning out of control, my own whirlwind in my mind, my headache infected mind was softly pounding with a pain and this was a definite sign I should get a drink or sit down or run out of there! I picked my first option, and I went into the kitchen to get a very, very, very, very cold drink of just regular punch! I found the punch bowl and fixed myself the cup of that very, very, very cold drink.

"Alika. Hey," Bella greeted with a small smile, and her eyes looked very drowsy and there was small circles under her eyes.

"Hey! Bella, are you alright? You don't look that good. Are you ok?" She surprised me by her sudden presence.

"I'm fine. I'm just not a fan of parties." Bella said, whispering.

"That's the one difference between us."

"Yea," Bella set her cup down," So did…Jacob come and talk to you?"

"Yes! But I think…he's busy with the twins."

"Ah."

"So…how are you and…..your boyfriend….._**Edward**_?" I said my sentence very carefully as if I was walking on delicate glass, because I knew how Bella was easily effected with the slightest mention of the Cullen family name.


	2. Crushes and August

Chapter 2

"Umm, we're still….not…contacting." Bella slightly stuttered, and took a sip of her punch and concentrated on the red liquid hat circled around in the cup. I slightly gasped while covering my mouth and my eyes widened! (OH SHIT!) I thought loudly in my head and put down my cup in haste!

"Bella! Bella! I didn't mean to mention their names! I just thought that….Well, ya know. Ok, you don't know. Bella! Ugh! I'm SO stupid! I'm SO sorry! I'm am stupid! My mother was right…" I panicked.

"No. No. No. No. No. Don't worry about it," I could tell Bella lied," I'm totally over it. I just have to…move on. What every couple should do after they break up, right? And you're not stupid, Alika." Bella soothed.

"Ok. Ok…I just wish I was more…attentive, sensitive, and more…I don't know! I need to chill! God, I'm such a bitch. I'm just SO sorry about what happened to you and _him_ all those months ago. I really am, and I promise I'll be more sensitive about this ok? Because you're my best friend, Bella, and I don't want to lose that."

"Thank you," Bella whispered, and she meant it.

"Hey, and if you need anyone to talk to. I'm here for you, ok? Girl, you are my best friend and we all want you to be happy. Ok?"

Bella looked as if she was going to cry, and I stiffened and prayed to god that I didn't make it worse!

"No! Crap! Bella, no, don't cry! I'm SO sorry I mentioned _him_ and I didn't--"

"Alika, no, it's not that. I'm just--these are tears of happiness. Because I'm so happy that I have a good friend like you…" Bella softly sobbed and she fell into me, and my heart was warmed at her words, and I couldn't believe what kind of sick, handsome, mysterious, weird bastard that would leave a girl like Bella behind! (Writer: I'm not a hater of Edward!! I swear!) At this time, Bella stood up erect and wiped her tears away and her be blubbered face was a soft pink and red.

I started to tear up myself, but refused to let it, and instead and gripped onto Bella's thin sleeves and softly gritted my teeth together. Other people didn't mind that two girl were bawling out their eyes in public, and neither did we, because these were feelings that were being discussed. Hurt feelings mostly.

"This was the best party ever…" Bella commented as she sniffed and we both chuckled, and our chuckles turned into laughter, and my painful headache had suddenly healed, and my mind was clear again.

Then suddenly, a huge firm thing forcefully bumped into me and then making me spilling punch all over myself along with tiny block of ice. Some little droplets went all over Bella. (Who the hell was that? Oh god! Geez, can't this jerk watch where he's going!? Who is this guy anyway!? I'm gonna--) My thoughts were caught off as the dude turned around and faced me with a very handsome smirk on his face and a cup of punch/beer in his hand.

"Hey, Alika. Great party you're having here. It's Alika right?" **Jeff** asked, making sure if I was ok, and I stood there like an idiot. Completely shocked that he was here at the party, and I didn't think he would come..

"Y-Yea….." I stuttered while Bella was behind me, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Bella…" Jeff greeted and Bella nodded her greeting and slipped behind me.

"So, uh, how are you?" Jeff gave a smile.

"I'm good…" I smiled. (Oh god he is SO hot!) I blushed and looked at his perfect features cross his face. Totally flawless. Jeff was the apple of my eye.

"Umm, I was talking to Bella," Jeff pointed out," But, I'm glad you're ok, too. Alika"

I nodded, but disappointed. But hid it perfectly.

"Good." Bella was silent," Bye!" Bella quickly ran off, and went upstairs to her Safe Haven; which was my room.

"Oh man," Jeff shook his head as he saw Bella leave, and I looked up at him, and was quite pissed off and annoyed.

"Well….see ya." Jeff left and left me there, and I ran after Bella upstairs, down the hall, and to my right, and into my dark room, and saw Bella sitting on my bed. Obviously, she was waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted and sat down on the bed, and she sat crossed-legged, and so did I.

"Hey. So, uh, Jeff. How about him, huh?" I smiled and giggled.

"Alika…I need to tell you something," Bella sounded concerned and she turned towards me.

"Yea? What's up?" I leaned forward and listened in to her more. Curious to what she would say.

"Ya know, Jeff? There's a rumor going about around school that--"

Bella couldn't finish her sentence as the horny twins came bursting in the doors, in the middle of their bitchy fight and giving each other all sorts of complaints. They slammed the door behind them and pounced on the bed, and they seemed to be pissed off about something.

"Oh, he is SUCH a hot jerk! This is the night I don't wear a bra and still, Jacob just ignores me! I try SO hard! Maybe not hard enough. Maybe I shouldn't wear any panties at all, next time. Let's see what happens….."

"Ha! He rejected you, Alex, dreams really do come true!"

"He ignored you too! All he wanted was to be around--" Alex couldn't finish her sentence because she noticed Bella and I was in the room too. Their frowns disappeared and they suddenly became friendly.

"Hey! Hey you two! How are you!? Great party huh? Totally wild out there!" Sonya smiled brightly and battered her eye lashes.

"Totally! Hey, Bella! You look great! Alika! You too! Great to see you, Bella!" Alex winked and giggled.

Bella and I looked at each other and stared back at them, we could see right through them and we didn't but any of their crap.

"What are you two bitching about this time?" I put my hands in my hips.

"You two don't seem happy, at all," Bella pointed out. We were concerned now. Not because of their problems with what they had, but with the problems. Just the sudden problems they just….have. Alex and Sonya gave up and sighed and a frown fell upon their faces again.

"It's Jacob." Alex sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"We think he's playing hard to get! It's annoying, yet sexy at the same time."

"Either that, or he's after 'someone' else than us!"

Both twins went silent, then glared at me, and I got uncomfortable and looked at Bella, and then I looked back at the twins. (Why are they looking at me like that?) I thought and the twins were still glaring at me.

"WHAT!?" I shouted, breaking the silence.

"Damn it, Alika! Don't you see!?"

"See what!?" I shook my head rapidly at Bella and at the twins.

"Jacob freakn likes you, dude!"

"I don't know--"

"And don't you say you don't know what we're talking about!" Alex snapped.

"I still don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on! Come on Alika! Say it! Say it! SAY IT!"

"I'm sorry. Ok? I don't like him. At all. Ok? I like Jeff. A lot. And I don't care what you assholes think of it!"

"Actually…that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Alika." Bella pointed out quickly.

"What do you mean? Oh, ok…you started something about a rumor…"

They all looked at me in a sorrowful manner and Bella sat in front of me, and took a hold of my hands and held them tightly. The twins sat down and gathered around me, and I had a feeling this 'rumor' wasn't going to be good in any way possible.

"Ok, girl, listen…you are our best friend, and we love you so much…."

"As a friend…"

"And whatever happens…we're sorry. But we're here for you…"

"Bella, do you want to tell her?" Alex insisted, and all of us turned our attention to Bella who sat silently. I looked over at Bella who seemed to be really, really, really worried of what was to come and I narrowed my eyes at her. (What have you been keeping from me, Bella…?) I thought.

"What are you guys talking about? Bella?" I asked, in a whisper.

"Umm, me and Jeff the rumor thing. The rumor is true, and what the rumor is, is that we're…are going out." Bella softly whispered, rubbing her palms together, she was nervous of my reaction.

I gasped and I just couldn't believe what I was hearing! All this time, for the past 2 months my best friend didn't tell me that she was going out with my biggest crush in all of the school. All this time, she didn't say a word about it. My hands grew cold, and Bella knew it. I gulped.

"I'm so sorry, Alika. I just didn't want to upset you…"

"You didn't tell me?" I closed my eyes.

The twins backed away and sat on the floor, to create space between me and Bella, to have our conversation.

"Well, I thought that I was protecting you. We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"You didn't tell me…all this time?" I gulped, clutching onto my bed sheets.

"From what? The biggest crush of my life?"

"Yes…but…you have to understand that Jeff isn't the man…you think he is." Bella said, and that sentence would probably explain why Bella always came to school crying in the morning with her perfect brown hair mangled up a bit, and Jeff walking behind her with blazing eyes and a frown.

"Well, couldn't you just have…" I trailed off.

"I'm so sorry…"Bella whispered, petting my hands," Alika?"

I was silent and my tears had subsided, a miracle. Bella's grip on my hand tightened gently. I put my head down and my bones became quite limp and loose, all the party energy rushed out of my body.

"Alika…please, say something." Bella urged," Don't do the silent treatment on me, you know how much I hate that." Bella swallowed on a big lump in her throat and then she forcefully choked out," Please, Alika say something…"

I swallowed hard and opened my eyes again, to reveal my dull brown eyes to everyone in my room, they easily noticed the dell brightness in me. This was really hard on me, and it hurt…pretty bad.

"But, Alika, the thing is, Bella was going to break up with Jeff!" Alex jumped in.

"Yea! She was going to do it tonight! But she was afraid…" Sonya pointed out, trying to make the situation a bit better.

"You didn't tell me…" I repeated again, and Bella ran out of words.

"I am such a horrible person…" Bella said to herself, and I looked at her. Maybe through all this drama, I could understand her somehow, but if I wanted to, then she'd had to answer one question of mine.

"So…why did you go out with him?" I asked.

Bella seemed to be uneasy about the question and stuttered a bit, and the twins went silent again, even if it was against the twin's nature to be silent.

"I just wanted…to find a new boyfriend. I wanted to start over, ya know… move on with my life…" Bella stated, uneasily and I gave a small smile, and she grew puzzled to wonder why I was smiling. My, once, limp and cold hand grew warm again and I gripped her hand firmly in mine.

"I think I understand, Bella, I think I really do."

"You do?"

"Yea, after you broke up with…._him_…you had to move on right? I mean, that impact just left a hole in your heart! You needed someone to love you, and have you love them back. I totally get it. I mean, you can't be unloved all your life right?" I smiled and the light of happiness came back to me. Of course, Bella needed a loving partner really bad to heal that horribly hole in her heart, and she thought that Jeff was the right guy for the job. But, unfortunately he wasn't. Bella. She was my best friend, and all I ever wanted was for her to get over _him_ and live life again!

"Oh my god, that's right!" Bella gasped and the twin's faces brightened up, and I giggled and launched into Bella for a hug! "You are, seriously…understanding. About everything. How did you figure that out?"

"I'm full of surprised, Bella…" I smiled.

"So…you don't hate me?" Bella asked, while shivering.

"Why would I--No. No! Don't you dare think, Isabella Swan! Don't you ever think about that, no matter what happens!"

I chuckled and the twins came in for a group hug, and after that everything was perfect, then after a while, everyone started to cry. After all the teenage girl drama event that happened this night, we were still friends.

"This was the most **kick-ass **party we've ever had!" Sonya stated out and we all cheered and laughed and got comfortable on the bed.

"Come on! Let's go see Bella dump that tool Jeff!"

"WHOOOO!!!!!" We all shouted at the same time and charged out the door and down the stairs to the wild party.

SOME TIME LATER

"Later! Great party Alika….!"

"We had a great time!"

"It rocked, man! Great beer!"

"See ya'll at school! Bye!"

"Have a great night, guys!" I shouted to our leaving guests," You too Jeff!" I waved my fingers at him, and he flipped me off with both hands and went back to his black BMW and sped off. (Serves him right…) Bella came up with me on the doorstep, hands on her hips and looking proud.

"What's it feel like? To be free of Jeff once and for all?"

"It feels….great! Rid of that evil dictator."

"Oh and by the way…thanks. As you said, that you were 'protecting' me from Jeff. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just glad this night was…a good night."

"Me too, Bella. Me too…"

We wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders and leaned into each other and we saw the red and purple sunrise come up. We partied all night and I'm not sure if Bella remembered her curfew. Then, Sonya came running up from behind us, and she patted me on my shoulder and I turned towards her.

"What's up?"

"We have a problem…"

"What's that?" I tilted my head.

"Jacob…."

"What happened?"

"He got…..really…..pissed off."

"About what?"

"We don't know….."

"JACOB!!!" Bella shouted really loud and ran out into the backyard waving her arms up and down unnecessarily and uncalled for, and Sonya and I looked worried about Jacob and Bella, yet amused.

"I knew she liked him…" Sonya smiled.

"But they're not dating…" I pointed out.

"How about a….crush?"

"Oh yea…" Sonya did a crooked grin. I gave her a look and we went outside and we saw Alex standing on the balcony with her teeth chewing on her nails, and she was gazing out into the wide backyard at something. Out in the far backyard with the forest at the end of it, Jacob was pacing back and forth, back and forth and he had his head tipped down and he did looked **pissed off **than anything I've seen!!

"Gosh, poor Bella. She looks….hopeless."

"Hope she's doing ok."

Bella stood from the side with her hands on her head and they looked like a married couple arguing over and over! Then three of us could actually feel the pure hot and total unbelievable rage radiate off of Jacob, like a sun was exploding and all of us would meet our demise!

"Wow, things don't look so good between them. Should we help out?"

"Well, if we would help out. We have to know what Jacob's ticked off about."

"Bella will tell us when she comes back over here."

"She's coming back over here right now! Come on!" I said and we went downstairs and Bella came over and she looked devastated about something, and Jacob was holding himself with his big arms. Bella had her frown on her face again, and we quickly came and comforted her.

"What's wrong Bella? Did he hurt you? What did you guys talk about?"

"He's SO mad right now…" Bella said and she gulped and she looked at me, and then I looked over at Jacob. Jacob looked over at me and we kept a long distant stare together, while Sonya and Alex gathered around Bella, and comforted her. I was the first to break the long distance stare and looked back at my friends.

"What did he do? What's his problem?" I shook my head, and Bella looked at me.

"A crush. A major crush is his problem…" Bella said, bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

"What? That's stupid! A crush? On who?" I shook my head.

"You…" Bella said, and the twins shot me glares, and I froze. (oh god…)

"W-What? Are you--A-Are you freakn kidding me!?" I shouted, my body shaking.

"Yea, he likes you a lot, Alika." Bella said, and Jacob in the background was watching us intently from a far.

"Whatever! What is he SO pissed off about, though?"

"Apparently, he overheard you saying you like Jeff. A lot."

"How!?"

"I don't know!" Bella said, and I sensed she told me a lie!

"Stalker…"

Just then, Jacob was walking up towards us, and Bella got tense, but I was pissed off! His anger issue, was a little annoyance that I did not find good. Sonya and Alex got in front of Bella and I stood in front of the twins, to face off Jacob and his attitude problem, and he stood in front of me.

"Jacob…"

"Alika…"

His jet black eyes stared into my light brown eyes and there was no awareness that the three girl were behind me. Jacob was freakn huge, and it was incredible and unbelievable to know that he was only 16 years old too! I would imagine he would be about…25 years old or something more than that.

"Alika…" he started.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, and I was freakn serious and had my hands on my hips, and my finger tapped up and down.

"Listen, what I did…I just cant…."

"Control your temper? Apparently not. And there's no reason to take it out on Bella. Ok? All she did was try and help you…"

"I know. I know I shouldn't have…I just….I know."

"No. I don't think you do know. But it's what you should know…" My voice was low and serious, and I could feel the three girls behind me shiver at my anger at Jacob's anger. I sighed deeply.

"I think…you should leave." I stated, finally. Jacob picked up his head and looked at me, in a strange way.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"You heard me. Leave, right now. I'm not joking….."

Jacob gave a huff and softly stomped his way out of my backyard and already, I could feel his soft rage come off him like a shower of hot lava. Soon in scenery of purple and red and orange, Jacob suddenly disappeared walking down the lone street of the soft twilight morning. He was gone.

"Oh man, I just hate it when he softly and easily obsesses over something or someone. But he's not obsessive, at all. He's just loves trucked, that's all."

"He just loves you so much, that's all, Alika. Get use to it…"

"But…ok, this was weird! I liked Jeff, Jeff didn't like me, Jacob likes me, but I don't like Jacob."

"Whoa. Vice versa. All together, dude."

"Damn. Talk about teenage drama years."

"And school hasn't even started yet, and we're already having problems!"

"Oh, shut up guys," I sighed," I really, really, really….god, this is depressing! I don't want to be a total bitch to Jacob, but I feel like…I have to. I mean, he is really cool and all but…I just don't."

"You're not a bitch only if you call yourself a bitch…"

"She just called herself a bitch…"

"Oh…well, I mean-whatever!"

"Whatever, I'm tired. Do you guys want breakfast…?"

They all nodded, and we all crowded around each other and we went inside the house and we all cooked eggs, bacon, toast, sausage and fixed ourselves some cold cereal too. We all crowded around the messy beer infected room and ate our breakfast slowly and all of us were watching the NEWS.

"Where's your mom, Alika?" Alex asked out of nowhere, and I looked up at the sky, wondering myself.

"Who knows…who knows…"


	3. Movies and Conversation

Chapter 3:

"I can't believe this happened. I mean, like, to all of us. And why before school?"

"Well, it's a good thing that Jacob goes to another school on the reservation."

"Yea…that way I won't be very uncomfortable all the time. And it would be awkward."

"I know, we all felt that tension between you two. The…heat. When you told him off."

"I know, I am so cool! And…I feel horrible that he just…walked away. He didn't even have a ride to go back home."

"I know. And isn't he exhausted too? I would hate to walk all the way back home. And it's a really long ways from here too,." Alex said and looked down the road from my window. And imagined all the miles.

"Yea, but he's a tough dude. He can take care of himself. He can make it." Sonya said and smiled and drank some orange juice.

"Ya know? I really hated this morning. It was so….exhausting," Sonya narrowed her eyes.

"The drama?" I asked, and Sonya smiled.

"Totally. And, yet, it was the best party ever. I mean, like, I can't explain it."

"We had fun, though. That's the important part. Hey, Bella? Don't you have curfew to obey? Won't your dad get pissed?"

"Won't your police officer father get really pissed off and hunt you down like a dog?"

"No, I already told him that I would spend the night here with you guys." Bella nibbled on some brown toast.

"Ok, so you just randomly knew that you would spend the night here?" I smiled and Bella chuckled.

"Yea…because it's what I do almost every time I come here to visit. It's like, my second home," Bella smiled and crossed her legs to get comfortable.

The four of us just relaxed in my room and talked through the whole morning. The twins had calmed down after Jacob left. Bella and I felt WAY better when Jeff was gone, and out of our lives. Hopefully forever. We'll move along.

"How many days until school?"

"I don't know." Alex said, looking up at a calendar.

"Dude, please! No talk of school!" I snapped and rubbed my temples. I already had some stress on myself as it is. And the mentioning of school just made it more worse, and I didn't need that. At all.

"Yea, because that's when the real drama starts. And I don't need that, either. With Jessica and the others are coming back this year too and they seem to be holding a grudge," Bella agreed and frowned.

"And it will be total hell. Because Jeff goes to our school, remember?"

"I bet you, he's going to be pissed!"

"We're independent women here! We can handle ourselves!" I pointed out.

"Totally, and we are so cool. So this school year will be nothing."

"Where is your mom, Alika?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she'll be home in 2 days."

"You poor thing! You don't see your mom until, like, 3 or 4 days later."

"I'm totally cool with it. Because I'm, like, totally not wondering where she goes. When she'll be back. Where she was. I don't wonder where everybody went. And I don't feel alone. And I-I think I'm going to cry…."

"No, crap, don't cry!"

Alex came towards me and gave me a hug, and I slowly started to cry because I was alone in this house. Bella and Sonya began to talk while Alex was comforting me. Sonya was sorta troubled.

"Ya know? I think this whole drama thing is something that we'll remember."

"But, Sonya? For some odd reason, I think that something bad is going to happen."

"What are you? Physic? What do you mean?"

"I think Jacob is up to no good. I mean, he's a good guy, but I think he took Alika's outburst a little too hard."

"Bella. If you're trying to fix Alika up with Jacob it's not going to work. Alika is very stubborn about this. She doesn't like him," Sonya had to whisper really low for Bella to hear. Bella sighed and shivered.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Bella had no idea what Jacob would do in order to get Alika's attention, but he was going to do it. Jacob was this unpredictable and hasty teenage boy who just loved to take things to a whole new level. Jacob can easily be attached to people he likes a lot, but when Alika showed up in his life…he wasn't attached. He was possessed, and he wanted more. Like, Alika Strand was this unbelievable irresistible meat that Jacob just _had_ to sink his teeth into. To taste.

But when Alika had been ignoring him, Jacob hadn't even tasted the 'meat' and it's been killing him. He can see the 'meat' and he can smell the 'meat' and soon he would crack. And he would try harder.

"Alika?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm tired."

"So, are there any plans for today?"

"Probably see a movie. Maybe."

"When?"

"Don't know yet. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please. I need something to do, too. Since Charlie is probably out again. And I would be alone at the house."

"Totally. Hey, Alex! Sonya! Guys, wanna see a movie?"

"Which one? What kind?"

"Don't know yet.""Fine with me."

"Me too. I've gotta find something to do, today."

"So, it's settled," I smiled and looked at Bella who was staring at me in a 'sad' kind of way. Like she knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know for sure. But, maybe there was another reason she was coming with us.

"Bella….are you ok?"

"Yea…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Um, can we see a movie that shows at, like, 2:00 or something?"

"Curfew?" Sonya guessed.

"Something like that. And Charlie will probably worry, too…"

"Ok. Well, that's cool."

"Just….not before sunset." Bella noted.

2 Hours Later

"I don't get it! Why did they kill that guy? I thought he was a good guy…"

"No, that was another guy. They're all different." Alex argued back at Sonya who was questioning the movie as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"But, I thought he was with them! Wasn't he with them?"

"No. He was just a spy sent to kill that one guy!" Bella added in.

"What? I'm lost! That doesn't make any sense! It really doesn't!"

"Well, tell that to Hollywood! Now, shoosh! The movie's almost over…"

"That blood is SO fake!" Alex whispered loudly and the screen howled.

"Well, that's Hollywood for you. Land of the Liars!"

Sonya and Alex's discussion was finally over, and I would finally hear myself think again and Bella was silent. Bella sat on my left, Sonya was on my right, and Alex was on Sonya's right. So I was almost in the middle. But what caught my attention was that it seemed that Bella was looking out for someone that I didn't know of, and it kinda annoyed me how she was looking over all the time.

"Hey, um, Bella are you ok?"

"Hm? Yea, just fine…" She lied. I could tell.

"You seem anxious. Are you sure?"

"Alika…" Bella seemed to be admitting something. She had the same look on her face when she told me that she went out with Jeff.

"What, Bella?"

"Alika…do you need a refill?" Bella urged and she seemed more nervous than ever.

"What?"

Bella suddenly stood up and snatched my cup from its holder, and walked down the aisle and disappeared into the darkness of the movie theater. I looked over at my right, and Sonya and Alex also witnessed what just happened.

"There's something wrong with, Bella, I think."

"Do you think she's thinking about '_him_' a moment ago?"

"I don't think so. Well…maybe. I don't know."

"When she gets back, should we say something?"

"Um, just leave her be. I know she's had a long summer," I protested and we all stayed silent and watched the rest of the movie. When the three of us were going to talk to Bella, we had to play it cool. Bella was like a squirrel, so we had to be very cautious and we don't want to make any big sudden movement, or we'll frighten her away. After her breakup, she was much more fragile.

The movie was really gory and it was just completely nasty, but we soon grew bored and afterwards the movie just sucked! The producers were whatever need to tone it down a little, because they just went overboard with guts.

But there was one problem. One scary problem. Bella was gone throughout the whole rest of the movie and I got really scared and frustrated with her since she's been gone for awhile. I was more scared than frustrated. Alex and Sonya couldn't see her throughout the departing crowd that exited the movie theater room, and we were expecting to find her in the bathrooms but she wasn't there.

We got officially scared.

"Ok! Where is she!? Did she go home!? Alone!? If she did, couldn't she had told us!?"

"I thought we were friends with her? That is so not cool that she just ditches!"

"Shut up! Both of you! Seriously!" I screamed over Alex and Sonya. I knew that the Twins were scared for Bella, but they didn't need to go overboard like that. Drama Queens! But, the Twins were like sisters to Bella. I could see how they could easily get worried like that.

"I see her! There! I see her! I see her! She's right there!"

"That's not Bella!" I protested before Alex could really scream!

"Oh….well she had brown hair."

"But---she doesn't have a tattoo on the side of her neck!" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Does she?" Sonya tilted her head.

"NO!" I screamed and Sonya flinched! She need to get common sense.

"Oh….well….oh…."

"And she doesn't wear chains on her tank top!" I added in.

"That looks pretty cool actually…"

"Ok, concentrate! Where would she be? If I were Bella…then…."

"You guys are so….Ugh!" I growled at them and I dug around in my pocket.

"What?"

"How about her cellphone?" I waved my cellphone up in the air and started to so speed dial.

"Right…." Alex and Sonya felt stupid.

I started to dial and was going to call Bella. I had no signal, so we had to go outside of the building and it was cold outside. Sonya and Alex buttoned up their jackets and I had to put on my red gloves and my hands were going to be numb. I took out my cellphone, and saw that I now had signal. So I _was_ going to call when….

"BELLA!" Sonya screamed out! Alex and I turned towards the theaters and saw Bella coming out of the building, and she seemed fine.

"Damn it, Bella…." I whispered and I was fine. She worried me so much."

"Better have a damn good reason why she ditched.

10 MINUTES LATER:

"Are you serious, Bella!? Jacob was here!? What the hell!" I yelled. I was flabbergasted!

"Yea. And he didn't just want to see a movie…."

"Seriously? I-I mean, like---For what?"

"Can't you guess?"

The three of them looked at me. My hand shook, and my stomach felt sick. I can not believe that Jacob would do something like this to me! I mean, like, why me!? Did he seriously have to go that far? Stalker?

"Did he tell why he was here? Instead of me?"

"Umm, he wanted to have a chance to talk with you but…"

"But?"

"But he said that something came up suddenly. And he had to go…"

"Ok! That's totally fine with me! Go! Go, Jacob! Why would I care!?" I yelled loudly and waved my arms around unnecessarily and I wanted to leave the theaters quickly before Jacob gets back to talk to me.

"Alika…please! For the love of waffles! He likes you! He likes you a lot! Why are you still ignoring this!?"

"But I don't like him! Does he just expects that I'm ready for a relationship all the sudden!? Does he? Well, I'm not."

"I have to agree with Alika." Sonya folded her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what happened after Jeff and Bella. Well, mostly, Jeff, then wouldn't Alika be a little depressed and frustrated after that…? She does need some time."

I smiled, and Sonya completely understood me, after what happened with Jeff. And I had to have some time to get over it, too. I thought that Jeff that a total dream, but after what Bella had explained at the party….he was out!

"Thank you, Sonya. Look, Bella? Can you give me his number?"

"For….?"

"SO I can freakn end this! I want to end this! I need to end this!"

Bella gave me Jacob's number and I dialed it down in my cellphone, and tomorrow I was going to tell Jacob off! He likes me….but I don't like him, and he needs to get that little FYI into his freakn skull! I hate to do this to him, but it's for the best. It's like a long and thick Band-Aid, I needed to rip it off!

THE NEXT MORNING:

AT 9:30

I got my home phone and began to dial Jacob's home phone number. Mom was still gone, but Alex, Sonya, and Bella were waiting in the living room and I was quite tired of how my day went so far. My summer before school wasn't going too well, and this was just quite frustrating, and soon I think I would crack if I had anymore of this. Evening was slowly coming. Everything's gone cold now, and I'll sleep somehow. And finally, Jacob answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I want to talk to you…."

"I think you've got the wrong number…"

"Jacob, it's me. Alika."

"Alika? Really?"

"Yea. I just want to talk to you about the movies?"

"You saw, me?"

"Yes, I did. And I didn't appreciate it."

"Ok. Ok. I screwed up and I'm sorry…"

"Jacob….you want, like, a date right?"

"Y-Yes! I do…"

"Well, I can't right now."

"You can't? W-What do you mean?"

"No, Jacob, I can't. It's too much for me. I'm about to start school, and I can't have this on my conscious."

"But, Alika--"

"I said, not right now…"

"When you mean '_not right now' _do you mean, like, later?"

"Omg, you are such a pest!" I spat with a smile on my face. Jacob doesn't give up.

"I know, thanks. So…oh--and I want to say I'm sorry."

"You should be…"

"No, not really…" Jacob joked and chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"Uh! Jerk, I outta slap you! But…I can't be angry at you for long…" I admitted.

"Really?"

"No…" I joked back, and he chuckled.

"I gotta go…"

"Ok. Later," Jacob said and he seemed happy that we, sorta, understood each other now. I hung up the phone, and I couldn't believe how Jacob was! Ugh, he never gives up. And it made me laugh. Maybe, he wasn't such a little…pest. And Jacob was gleaming with confidence to get that date, too. A date? With Jacob? It wouldn't probably happen in a million years, _**right**_?


End file.
